bachmannfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and friends
In 2002, Bachmann USA made their own Thomas and Friends range. The models are made with new body tooling, to resemble the characters in the television series. HO Scale Engines *[[Thomas (normal, with & Sound)]] * Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Engine Green Diesel * Engine Blue Diesel * Arthur * Harvey *Emily *Bill *Ben *Spencer *Diesel *Mavis *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert *Salty *Rosie * Stanley * Whiff * Daisy * Boco * Dodge * Splatter * Silly Billy * Murdoch * Bash * Dash * Hank * Bluenose * Flora * Lady * Neil * Frank * Fergus * Nevillie * Den * Dart * Molly * Charlie * Scruff * Ferdinand * Welbert * Sixteen * Porter * Diesel 10 * Dennis * Flying Scotsman with Tenders * The Big City * Derek * Belle * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * The Blue Diesel Engine * Barry * Duke * Bertrum * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * Smudger * Falcon * Rheneas * Skarloey * Godred * Culdee * Lord Harry * Flynn * Winston * Stafford Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Emily's Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *James's Express Composite Coach *James's Express Brake Coach *Gordon's Express Composite Coach *Gordon's Express Brake Coach *Red Coaches *Red Brake Coach *Henrietta *Old Slow Coach * Catherine * Isabel *Coffie Tanker White * Coffie Tanker Brown *Spencer's Special Coach *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Troublesome Truck #3 Cattle Wagon *Troublesome Truck #4 6 Ton Wagon *Troublesome Truck #5 Salt Wagon *Cargo Car *Gold - Open Wagon *Silver - Open Wagon *Sodor Fuel tanker *Sodor scrap co * Chines Dragon *Flora with Tram Coach *Henry's Log car 1 *Henry's Log car 2 * Other Cream tanker *Other Raspberry syrup tanker *Open Wagon - Blue *Tidmouth Milk tanker *Brakedown Train *Sodor Works Unil Coach *Brakedown Crane *Sodor Works Brakevan *S. C. Ruffey *Tar tanker *Circus flatbed 1 *Circus flatbed 2 *Oil tanker *Open Wagon - Red *Coal Wagon with Load * Scruff Ironworks Lights * The Dockside Yard *Cattle wagon *Cattle van *Circus Cattle van *Well wagon *Cream tanker *Raspberry syrup tanker *Salt Wagon *Pepper Wagon *RF Container Wagon *Vent Van - Gray *Vent Van - Red *Mail coach *Mail Car *The Post Speed Wagon * Lime Wagon Brown * Lime Wagon White *Circus Vans 4 *Circus Vans 6 *Circus Vans 12 *Brakevan *Brown Brakevan *Toad the Brakevan *Flatbed with paint drums *Ice Cream Wagon * Slate Trucks * Slate Cars * D - Fusit * Circus Slate Trucks 1 * Circus Slate Trucks 2 * Blue Nirrow Coach * Red Nirrow Coach * Mighty Mac Coach * Mighty Mac Brake Coach * Green Nirrow Coach * Circus Cars * Circus Vans * Caboose Cars * Rocky * Hector *Rickety *Fred Pelhay Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Cranky *Terence *Jeremy * Trevor * Bulgy Red * Bulgy friends Green * Canel Boat * Bi - Plane * Alfie * Butch * Dyson Low Loaders * The Post Mail Van * Kevin * Thumper * Madge * Jack * Fire Engine * Sodor Taxi * Lorry 1 with Fllatbed * Lorry 2 * Lorry 3 * Sir Topham Hatt's Blue Car * Sir Topham Hatt's Yellow Car * George * Bulstrode * Crane * Caroline * Elizabeth Figures *Sir Topham Hatt *Conductor *Miss Jenny *Mrss Hatt *Miss Kallen *Farmer McColl Sodor Scenery *Sodor Junction station *Water tower *Coaling station *Pedestrian bridge *Signal gantry (two-pack) *Switch tower *Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable *Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack *Knapford station building kit *Sodor Lighthouse Resin Scenery *Black Loch Folly *Brendam Warehouse *Maithwaite Station *Signal Box * Round Water Tower Sets *Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel and circle of track) *Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of track) *James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James the Red Engine, Open Wagon - Blue, Sodor Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and circle of track) *Gordon the Big Express Engine Train Set (Gordon the Big Express Engine, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of track) *Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie the Bus, Harold the Helicopter and oval of track) *Emily's passenger set - Emily, Emily's composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, Scruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplow, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track *Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' Christmas Express set - Thomas with Santa hat and snowplow, truck with Christmas tree, flat wagon with load, red and green Christmas van, and oval of E-Z track Parts *Hook-and-loop couplers Large Scale Engines *Thomas *James *Percy *Emily *Toby *Mavis *Edward * Henry * Gordon * Spencer * Donald * Douglas * Bill * Ben * Duck * Diesel * Salty * 'Iron Arry * 'Iron Bert Rolling stock *Annie and Clarabel *Emily's Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *Henrietta *James Express Composite Coach *James Express Brake Coach *Gordon Express Composite Coach *Gordon Express Brake Coach *Spencer Special Coach *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Troublesome Truck #3 * Troublesome Truck #4 *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Fuel Tanker *Sodor Mail Car *Cattle Wagon *Coal Wagon with load *Cargo Car *Oil Tanker *Tar Tanker *S.C. Ruffey *Brake Van *Blue Open Wagon * Ice Cream Wagon *Red Open Wagon *Raspberry Syrup Tanker *Cream Tanker * Thomas's Snowplow Vehicles *Bertie *Harold * Terence * Jeremy * Cranky Figures *Sir Topham Hatt *Conductor * Farmer McColl Sets *Thomas, Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions *Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions *Thomas' Christmas Delivery set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, red open wagon with presents, decorated coach, oval of track, and DVD instructions Trivia *The large scale engines have CGI-style faces. *The large scale tankers have the new CGI logos. *The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, raspberry syrup tanker, and cream tanker were first available in their model form, but have been revamped to have their CGI logos. *Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models do not have front couplers. *On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. *Percy's HO model has an oversized coal bunker and cab steps mounted on the side of the running board when they should be under the cab. *Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. *The human figures, originally marketed as HO scale, are larger than HO scale. They have recently been relabeled as Large Scale items. *Diesel is the first, and so far only, HO engine to have a CGI-style face. *The original Sodor scenery accessories used the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. *The HO ventilated van has "NWR" written on its sides, a nod to the North Western Railway. The Large Scale brake van also has "N W" written on it. *Annie and Clarabel's underframes are painted grey instead of black. *Percy's coal bunker is painted grey instead of black. *Duck's bufferbeam sides are completely black. *Annie and Clarabel's HO models do not have dummy coupling hooks. *Percy's HO model does not have a rear dummy coupling hook. *Duck's whistle has one valve instead of two. *Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. *Gordon and Henry have grey lampirons and brake pipes. *The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold, and Cranky) are based on promotional cartoon illustrations seen on some Thomas merchandise at the time. *Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models' lamps are shaped incorrectly. This error was fixed on their Large Scale counterparts. *Thomas, Percy, James and Toby's HO models are the only models that have lamps. *On the large scale models, Thomas and Percy's cabs are easily removable but on the HO models you must move the electronics first. *The large scale models of Annie, Clarabel and Emily's coaches have removable roofs. *Duck's model is slightly slanted, with the back of the body slightly higher than the front. Gallery External links *Bachmann Industries' homepage Categories:*Merchandise *Add category Read more Bachmann Thomas and Friends Wikia Bachmann Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia